First Time He Kissed A Boy
by Blarghination
Summary: All the responsible adults are out. Obviously, the gang decides to throw a party. Kai doesn't want to participate. Cole, along with a few bottles, joins him at the deck of the bounty. It's all fun and games until someone wonders how it's like to kiss a guy.


**First Time He Kissed A Boy**

 _ **Check the end of the story for my crappy notes.**_

Kai sat at the edge of the bounty. He could hear the crappy pop music coming from the cabin of the flying boat. Garmadon and Misako had decided to go out for Valentine's Day, and Sensei Wu was out… somewhere. He didn't give any other details, and you don't want to question Sensei Wu when he doesn't give any details.

All the responsible adults being out, his teammates had obviously thrown a little party. More like "part-ehh", as they called it. Kai had been surprised by Lloyd. He had accepted, even encouraged, his friends to throw this party. The poor boy didn't know what he got into.

"Come on, Kai! It'll be fun. And you've just been so stressed out lately," Lloyd said.

"That's not for me you're organizing this party. I know you just wanna try some 'grown-up' stuff."

"Well yeah. I'm over eighteen now, remember? I can't train forever. I need some fun!"

Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Don't expect me to cure your hangover tomorrow morning. Or to clean up your shit."

Cole had invited a few 'friends' over. Like the whole crew wasn't enough.

"Oh, and guys, I hope it doesn't bother you I've called a few other friends of mine. While you guys were training, I went out and _socialized._ "

Half an hour later, a dozen of people were climbing on the ship. Mostly girls.

"Rad place dude! How much did you get it for?"

Kai was starting to get cold. He should have gotten a sweater. That's when he felt something soft hit his head. He took the clothing piece in his hands: it was his sweater. He heard a few foot steps and bottles clinking. Cole sat next to him.

"Figured you'd be cold."

He took a swig from one of the bottles he was holding.

"You didn't sniff it this time, did you?"

Cole rolled his eyes.

"You have to admit that was hella gay."

"Shut up."

Kai had put on his sweater. His gaze fall upon the bottles his friend had brought. He had never seen that type of alcohol.

"So, watcha drinking?"

Cole squinted at the orange and pink liquid contained in the bottle.

"I don't know... I think it's something I made."

Cole's cooking skills had a reputation, and not one of the best. However, his cocktails seemed renowned and appreciated. Kai snatched the bottle from his hands and took a long swig. He wiped his mouth with his arm.

"Hey, give that back!"

"You've got plenty left."

Cole grabbed another bottle. This time, the liquid was blue. He took a long gulp and giggled.

"What's that?"

"I call it a 'Platonic Relationship'."

Cole sneered. Kai took a second swig.

"That's actually pretty good. They must have a success back there."

"Nope, they're just for me."

"No wonder you left. Or maybe they kicked you out."

Cole poked him in the ribs.

"No way. Things just got boring dude. Lloyd is like, totally wasted. Everybody's making out, and I'm pretty sure a few of them are getting a lap dance."

Kai snickered.

"Even Zane?"

"Some people fantasize over tin cans y'know."

Kai raised an eyebrow, and observed the man.

"And why are you not making out, hot stuff?"

"Already did. With everybody."

"Wow. You sure got busy out there, with all those hot chicks."

"And boys."

Cole brought the 'Platonic Relationship' to his lips and emptied the bottle.

"Dude…? Kai? Stop staring at me like that. I don't come from outer space."

Kai licked his lips, and looked away.

"I was just wondering how it felt…to kiss a guy."

"You've never kissed one, 'hot stuff'?"

"No…"

"Well, here I am. Experiment Bot number 1."

Cole smirked at Kai, his eye half-closed. Kai was sweating. He straightened up. He took one last sip of the mysterious orange drink. Cole put down his empty bottle and leaned in.

"Don'y make this awkward. Please."

"I'm way too drunk to ever remember this."

Cole brought a hand up to Kai's face, and softly brushed his skin. They both leaned in slowly and parted their lips slightly, before closing them. Cole's lips were surprisingly soft. The contact filled Kai with a longing warmth. Kai was getting intoxicated by his Cole's alcoholic taste.

Then, Cole pulled away. He avoided Kai's gaze and got up.

"Let's not talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

He walked away. Kai looked at the waves rolling in the black sea beneath him. He brushed his lips with his thumb.

"Shit."

 **A/N: Soooo... Like it? I don't really ship LavaShipping, but when I heard that song by Kadie Elder, I just HAD to. I'm sorry I haven't been updating on my BruiseShipping stories, I just got busy with drawing and school y'know.**


End file.
